


A Thoughtful Gift

by frozenCinders



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Dark Irregulars, M/M, PWP, Unhealthy Relationships, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:51:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8905714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenCinders/pseuds/frozenCinders
Summary: "To Scarlet:You're welcome ;)From: Your best friend!"





	

...?

Did he hear something? Scharhrot stopped walking and strained his ears.

"Master..."

That was definitely Satoru's voice, and he _definitely_ did not sound unoccupied. Claws digging into his palms, Scharhrot rushed to his room expecting to find Frederick there once again, but Satoru was... Satoru was..?

"M-maaster, he- he-"

Satoru's arms were bound together above his head, his legs twitching and struggling as something appeared to be doing a fantastic job at stimulating him. Scharhrot closed the door and made a beeline for him, slapping a hand on Satoru's chest to dispell any magic. There wasn't any to cancel out, however, and Satoru continued struggling not to moan. Scharhrot looked down and noticed a note as well as a remote control of some sort.

To Scarlet:  
You're welcome ;)  
From: Your best friend!

Scharhrot crumpled the note in his hand and tossed it aside. So this was Frederick's doing after all.

"I don't imagine he explained what this is for?"

"It's- hah, it's for... it's for what he..."

Noticing something, Scharhrot shushed Satoru with a finger to his lips, realizing he heard a buzzing noise. Eyes widening, he threw Satoru's legs open and settled between them and- indeed, that was a vibrator.

"It's time to stop holding back, pet. You're allowed to enjoy this now," Scharhrot said, pressing the arrow pointing up to see if the vibrator was already on its top setting or not.

Sure enough, Satoru gave a loud, surprised moan, legs closing around Scharhrot. Scharhrot experimentally pressed the down arrow twice, reverting the vibrator to a lower setting and listening to Satoru's noises getting softer, trying to catch his breath. Scharhrot had never actually used or even seen such a toy in person, but he wasn't naïve. He was well read in both fiction and non, as any aristocrat should be.

"Do you like that?" Scharhrot couldn't resist a faint smirk. Satoru weakly nodded, but Scharhrot decided that wasn't good enough.

"Speak. Tell me how it feels," he ordered, reverting the vibrator back to the setting Frederick had left it on.

"It's- unusual... It feels like- nn-!"

Scharhrot pressed the up arrow as Satoru was speaking.

"It's amazing," he admitted, breathless.

Scharhrot watched Satoru tilt his head back, resisting the urge to pull his collar away and bite him.

"Do you want to get off like this?"

Satoru seemed to take a moment to consider it.

"No... I love it, but I love you more," Satoru panted, his voice beautifully strained. Scharhrot had to admit, it was rather convenient to be able to make him sound like that with almost no effort on Scharhrot's part. He'd definitely keep the toy. It was a gift from his alleged "best friend" after all.

"And? What do you desire, pet?"

"You..."

"Not good enough. Tell me exactly what you want, word for word."

Satoru appeared to be struggling to voice his needs. Hopefully, the vibrator might have one notch to go before it hit the highest setting. Scharhrot pressed the up arrow.

"Ah! I-I, I want you- I want your cock inside of me, I w-w-ah, ah, I want you to fuck me, please, please, please," Satoru begged, squirming and moaning and struggling against the handcuffs restraining him.

Scharhrot pressed the down arrow once, feeling Satoru's legs release their desperate grasp on him. He continued pressing it until the buzzing was barely audible and Satoru seemed able to catch his breath. He slowly, carefully pulled the vibrator out, making sure it was still on as he did so, and turned it off once it was out. Satoru was trembling and no doubt experiencing phantom sensations. Scharhrot set the vibrator aside, only vaguely bothered by the overabundance of lube getting all over the sheets, and stood for a moment to undress. As he did, he happened to glance at Satoru's neglected erection, taken aback at the sheer amount of pre-come pooling on his stomach.

"How long did he leave you here?" Scharhrot asked, climbing back into bed and between Satoru's legs.

"Nn, I don't know." Satoru still sounded gorgeously breathless. "I was... I was trying not to... I didn't want to come without your permission..."

"You were a good boy to do so. How long were you calling for me?" Scharhrot added as an afterthought, remembering what brought him to his room in the first place.

"A while..."

With Satoru already conveniently thoroughly prepared, sliding into him was effortless. Satoru held a short moan in the back of his throat and Scharhrot harshly pinched his nipple. He should know better than to hold back by now. He should know better than to attempt any minor form of resistance.

Thanks to Frederick's preparation of him, Satoru was extremely slippery and easy to fuck, which Scharhrot found unexpectedly pleasant. He thought he preferred as much friction as possible, but this certainly wasn't inferior, if nothing else. Satoru seemed to be enjoying it as well, no longer holding his noises back as Scharhrot rocked into him.

"What do you want, Satoru?" Scharhrot leaned in to ask in his ear, watching him arch his back in response.

"This- this is perfect..."

"Is that so..?"

Satoru nodded, his eyes closed. Scharhrot decided this would be one of the sessions where Satoru had to look at him, snapping his fingers in front of Satoru's face to get his attention.

"Perfect, hmm? Then I suppose this pace is perfect? You don't want me to touch you anywhere else?"

"No- ah, yes! N-no, please touch me, please, please f-fuck me harder!"

Scharhrot grabbed Satoru's legs, nestling his hands in the backs of his knees, and sped his pace up. He thrust hard enough to move the bed, hearing the frame Satoru was tied to hit the wall. He'd have to remember to pull it away from the wall again, but for now, the sound of the bedframe rhythmically banging against the wall accompanied Satoru's intensifying moans, probably helping them along, in fact. Scharhrot recently learned that Satoru loved hearing the bed creak under them.

"Please, please touch me, please let me- ahh, please let me come," Satoru moaned, biting his lip as Scharhrot repositioned himself, leaning back from his position hunched over Satoru.

Unable to resist any longer, Scharhrot decided to indulge himself, grabbing Satoru's ankle and biting into his calf. As there was much less skin for the blood to fall onto than if he'd bitten Satoru's neck, when it dripped down Scharhrot's chin, it made a mess on the sheets. Satoru twitched and yelped, but he quickly did his best to stop his leg from moving.

"You want me to touch you?" Scharhrot asked, licking up the blood escaping from the wound he'd made.

"Please," Satoru repeated, "I-I'm ssso- close! Please, I need you, please touch me, let me come for you..."

Scharhrot left the bite with a kiss, leaning forward again to begin stroking Satoru.

"Nn, te-ell me, I can-"

"Come for me, pet," Scharhrot whispered on Satoru's lips, not quite kissing him but drinking up his moans regardless.

Satoru tightened deliciously around him as he came, eyes barely open as they rolled into the back of his head. Satoru's moans continued as Scharhrot fucked him through his orgasm, his shaky little legs struggling to stay in place when Scharhrot released them to hold Satoru's hips instead.

When Scharhrot finally came, Satoru had already completely relaxed, offering a satisfied little sigh when Scharhrot filled him up. Scharhrot's hands moved back up to hold Satoru's legs, one by the thigh and one by the calf, before he saw something out of the corner of his eye.

Scharhrot's head immediately turned to face the glass double doors to the balcony, barely catching the flash of white light before it disappeared. Surprisingly, yet really not at all, Frederick was on the balcony with an unfamiliar little device in his hand and a grin that reached his eyes. He fully opened the doors but didn't step into the room just yet.

"And one more," he said, and Scharhrot heard a tiny sound emitted from the device, but saw no light that time.

"What are you doing?" Scharhrot asked, releasing Satoru's legs and letting them fall.

"It's a phone. And!"

Frederick's gaze moved from Scharhrot down to the phone as he fiddled with it.

"And..?" Scharhrot urged.

"Scarlet, look!" Frederick exclaimed, hopping into the room and holding his phone screen-forward, within arm's reach of Scharhrot. "Now it's immortalized."

The picture onscreen was of Satoru, no doubt soon after the vibrator had been inserted, with a deep red flush on his face, brow furrowed as he must have been trying not to make any noise. Scharhrot held his hand out to bring the picture closer, but Frederick pulled it away the very moment Scharhrot moved.

"I took plenty more, too. If only you were "current" and didn't refuse to fiddle with technology..."

"You only just acquired that toy yourself, no?" Scharhrot shot back, though already beginning to see the appeal. And he supposed... he'd always thought phones to be useless sources of radiation due to the fact that he can already communicate with his followers over long distances using magic. Satoru, however, could not send or receive such signals. It could be favorable to get a cell phone after all.

"And I regret waiting so long. You know, as a favor- that is, _another_ favor after the present I've already given you tonight, I could send these pictures to you if you get a phone," Frederick offered, taking a few steps back.

"Send..?"

"And if you're good to me, I _may_ even refrain from sharing these images with the world." Frederick's eyes had a terrible glint to them and Scharhrot felt disgust seize him.

"What do you want from me?" he conceded, not at all happy with Frederick's threat. Playing with Satoru in front of people was one thing that he was entirely willing to do, but pictures taken without his knowledge to be shown to people without his permission would not stand.

"Not to get political, but I've been eyeing a tiny piece of your territory... it's practically surrounded by my own, you know the one."

He did indeed. In Scharhrot's opinion, it was a small price to pay, since the only thing keeping Frederick from taking it by force was the unspoken treaty between the two of them. Attacking each other would not be ideal, as there'd be no end in sight. For the moment.

"It's yours," Scharhrot answered easily. He didn't dare ask if there was anything more.

"And one other thing..."

Scharhrot gritted his teeth.

"What else would you ask of me?"

"Oh, don't worry, I don't want anything else for now. Just wanted to let you know you should check your pet's collar."

With that, Frederick went back out onto the balcony and disappeared in an upward flash. Those damned summoned wings of his could give him quite a boost. Immediately heeding Frederick's warning, Scharhrot grabbed Satoru's collar, pulling him forward in the process.

"He... he heard everything, didn't he..?" Satoru asked, not having spoken while Scharhrot was dealing with Frederick. Out of shame, presumably. Which was odd, as Scharhrot still clearly remembered Satoru squirming and moaning in Frederick's lap more than once already.

Upon closer inspection, Scharhrot found his magical signature had been scrubbed from the collar, making it a completely normal accessory. He clicked his tongue and removed the collar, nearly tossing it aside to fix later before he noticed something etched on the inside.

Good luck!

Scharhrot stared at the scrawled writing for a few long seconds before experimentally flinging a minor spell at it. The magic bounced right off, flying to the balcony and rustling the curtains, making them glow for a moment. The bastard had charmed the collar so Scharhrot couldn't mark it again.

"I'll have to get you a new one," he informed Satoru, as there was very little point in wearing it if others couldn't sense the real reason for it. Having it just for show and not as an explicit mark of ownership wasn't good enough for Scharhrot.

"He heard it all..." Satoru repeated, his legs attempting to close.

Scharhrot noticed the tiny key on the nightstand and grabbed it, unlocking Satoru's handcuffs. He'd hurt himself on them and bled a little, but blood that surfaced from wounds that were rubbed raw was never as delicious. He brought Satoru's wrists to his mouth regardless, licking them clean before sending him off to the bathroom to disinfect them. Satoru sat up and his legs shook but he stayed put.

"I... uh," Satoru started, hesitantly moving his legs to hang off the side of the bed. He stood, but his legs immediately buckled under him, leaving him half fallen with the sheets attempting to follow him when he grabbed them for support.

"I can't..."

"Then get up here," Scharhrot said, patting the bed before walking to the bathroom in his stead. Scharhrot was never worried about the wounds he inflicted on Satoru himself, but who knows where those handcuffs had been and who else they'd injured?

Scharhrot cleaned Satoru's wrists and bandaged them up for him, content to lie down beside him afterwards, placing the supplies on the nightstand for when he felt like putting them away later.

He'd really rather just stay in bed with Satoru, not looking forward to the bother that organizing handing that piece of territory over called for. Of course Frederick couldn't just give him a nice gift without blackmailing him and making him do work. If Frederick was one of his followers, he'd have been executed a thousand times over by then.

Scharhrot then looked over at the vibrator Frederick had gifted him, sitting up to toss it away in a drawer. He'd clean it later, and he already had plenty of ideas for what to do with it next.


End file.
